In normal use, a skid-steer loader frequently has a loader bucket pivotally attached to two front lift arms. Optionally, the loader bucket of a skid-steer loader may be removed and alternate or auxiliary implements, such as a manhole remover, may be attached to cut through the material surrounding a manhole, for example a concrete or asphalt road surface, to remove the manhole assembly from the ground.